


Flying too Close to the Sun

by CerebralThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Illness, Injury, M/M, Mental Illness, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Self-Harm, heatstroke, hurt comfort, polyship, smut to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralThunder/pseuds/CerebralThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn't feeling well, and heatstroke strikes him down. His lovers are worried, and this leads to a lot of tension when they realize that there is more wrong with Michael than they previous thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heated

It was nearly a hundred degrees in the office that afternoon, and despite the air conditioner humming, it was clearly not working. All of them were melting in their chairs, sweat collected on their brows. It was a miserable setting really. Geoff had given up entirely on his work, slouched back, with his neck craned up to glare at the ceiling. When had it acquired so many holes? Then, there was Ryan, head resting on his forearms, with a new, icy Diet Coke pressed against his forehead. It was refreshing, so much so that he hadn't even cracked it open yet. The more he thought about it however, the more he really wanted to drink it.

Jack was beside them, the only one in the office still tapping away at his keyboard, even thought there was a small trickle of sweat from his temple, a breath fogging up his glasses occasionally. Gavin was zonked out across from the Gent, a snore passing his lips, the heat was killing him slowly. Sleep was the only thing that would bring him relief on a day like today. Work be damned. He wasn't dying here. Not today. Lil J was sprawled out on the sofa, one of the golf clubs lying diagonally across his chest. He had been trying to balance it on his forehead, but had given up nearly a half hour ago, not bothering to go back to his desk. They all looked rough, but then there was Michael. No one had noticed at first, thinking his face was just buried in in the crook of his elbow to hide his sleeping face. It was more than that.

Geoff had heard it first, his brow furrowing a bit. You couldn't miss it though after you heard it, and the man came to a position where he could gaze over his monitor and down at Michael. He was panting, his back rising and falling quickly with the shallow breaths. He wasn't sleeping as they all had thought. He had startled everyone as he bolted out of his chair, hissing as he knocked his knees off his desk. Gavin squawked awake, jerking violently as his light sleep had been disturbed. Ryan peeked up, and Jack took off his headphones, both of the men looking very confused. Jeremy shifted, golf club clattering to the floor, completely and immediately forgotten.

“Hey, Michael, buddy—“ the mustached man murmurs, shaking the lad's shoulder with a worried expression, “Can you hear me?” Michael groaned in response, and that had everyone out of their chairs and circling around him. Geoff held out a hand though, and kept Gavin at bay as he began to reach out, he didn't need him jostling the other too much. Geoff had noticed this morning that Michael had looked flush, knew that the other was probably a little under the weather, but the heat had made it much worse. He rested an inked hand on his neck, face scrunching immediately. A fever? The poor kid surely had heatstroke.

“Lil J!” Geoff barks out, “I need you to go to the kitchen and get me a few ice packs.” Jeremy didn't even question it, basically sprinting from the room to go retrieve them. Ryan was already on the phone with whom Geoff could only assume was 911. Heatstroke wasn't something any of them took lightly. It could go from bad to really fucking bad in a blink of an eye. Then there was Jack bless his heart who brought Ryan's Diet Coke over and passes it to Geoff, who promptly presses it to Michael's neck. It sends a shock way through the younger male, and it seems to stir him into moving.

“M'dizzy as dicks.” Michael manages out, for the first time in over an hour he lifts his head. His cheeks were flush, eyes glossy, and lips chapped, “This fuckin' blows.” his panting seems to be getting worse, and he's waving a hand weakly in the direction of Gavin, but Geoff realizes it's for the trash can and nods to it. Gavin grabs it for his boy, and Michael promptly empties the contents of his stomach into the bin. Good thing he hadn't had a big lunch, or else that would have been extra nasty. The British lad makes his way passed Geoff, and begins to gently rub at Michael back, thankful that Lil J came back with the ice packs. They all manage to help Michael out of his dark t-shit, leaving him in a grey wife beater, and get the ice on his feverish skin.

“Just relax, Michael.” Ryan offers as he gets off the phone, “An ambulance will be here in a minute.”

“Why'd you call an ambulance?” he pants, tongue feeling like it's grown, making it hard for him to talk without slurring his words together. Geoff loops an arm around Michael, and moves him over to the couch, to make sure the man could get comfortable, all the ice packs pressing at a different point on his body. 

“Heatstroke is really serious that's why, you're also probably insanely dehydrated. All I've seen you have today was a Redbull.” Ryan says matter of factly, kneeling down beside Gavin who was doing the same, his hands grasping at Michael's forearm as if he was going to melt into a puddle if he dared to let go. Geoff hated seeing one of his own in such discomfort, and he hated that he hadn't noticed sooner. Maybe he could have caught this before Michael was thrown into full blown heatstroke. It reminded him a lot of when Gavin first moved here, and wasn't used to the Texas heat. He hadn't notice until the Brit collapsed in front of him. Geoff reached out to touch Gavin's back, feeling how the other's shirt was beginning to stick to the small of his back.

“Gavvers, I need you to relax too.” he says slowly, noting how red his cheeks were getting, “Can't have you getting' bad too. Michael's going to be fine. The paramedics are on their way. You know what. Why don't you go out and wait for them, then you can lead them straight here, maybe grab a bottle of water for yourself on your way. Jack likes the sound of that, and reaches out for the skinny man, taking him by the forearm.

“Yeah, I'll go with you, Gav. C'mon.” Gavin was reluctant to let Michael go, but as Jack began to tug at him, he gave in. It wasn't before leaning in, and planting a firm kiss to the hot fleshed male's cheek that he went willingly.

“We'll be back, boy.” he whispers, before disappearing with Jack, and Jeremy following suit. He felt a little uncomfortable around the situation. He could just sit there and stare at Michael, so he went along with the others. It left Ryan and Geoff there, Geoff moving to lift Michael's head gingerly and slip onto the couch, laying his head on his lap. Michael wasn't talking anymore, his eyes becoming incredibly heavy. Ryan shifted one of the ice packs, causing his to shutter as it pressed into the skin stretched over his collarbones. Curly hair was damp, and Geoff was doing his best to keep it off his forehead. Ryan glanced at his boss, his lover.

“It's not your fault you know— Michael doesn't like to worry us, we all knew he wasn't feeling well today. We should have been a little more aware of what could happen.” Geoff manages to shake his head at Ryan's words, his gaze surprisingly cold as he looked up.

“I've just— Have you noticed that he's really off lately? Not just today, but like, the last few weeks?”

There's a long pause and Ryan nods, knuckles grazing Michael's cheek.

“Yeah, I've noticed.”


	2. Cooling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you for the feedback and kudos, it's what drove me to pump out the next chapter so quickly! Enjoy.

Things had turned to absolute shit almost immediately before the medics came through the door, Michael beginning to convulse on the couch. It had sent Ryan and Geoff into a panic as their Michael seized, and the medics shooed them back. Everyone was stressing out, Gavin letting out a choked sound as he came into the room to watch his boy convulse, eyes rolled back into his head, glasses slipping from his face. Geoff was wide eyed, Ryan putting a hand on his shoulder to hold him back from getting in the woman's way as they held Michael until he was still. He wasn't panting anymore, he seemed like he was knocked out cold, and that scared them. Gavin had whimpered, watching as the brunette was strapped down to the stretcher and promptly brought to the ambulance.

It was Jack who got to ride with him, Jeremy being too overwhelmed by what had happened, Geoff being pissed, Ryan consoling said lover, and Gavin was— Well Gavin had basically sprinted out to follow only to be told that Jack was going with him. The Brit waited impatiently at Geoff's car until they all finally came out, and they were off. It was rather hard to explain to the nurse who they were to Michael. That Michael was family to all of them, and they had no right not to let them in. It devolved into the distraught man screaming at the poor woman, and only after a security guard was called in, did Geoff quiet himself. They had no choice but to wait. It was an agonizing three hours until they heard anything.

Gavin had been a wreck, he hadn't stopped pacing as they were confined to the waiting room. Everyone being as on edge as they were had the mind to bark at the lad, but no one had the heart. Jeremy was the one who finally got him to sit down for awhile, his head in his lap, and his fingers petting the lanky male's head. They were all thankful for Lil J at that moment, he was a Godsend. Soon after Gavin had settled though, the doctor appeared, gazing at the five men with a quizzical gaze. He had heard of the commotion from the tattooed one, and hadn't fully pieced together their relationship. He figured close friends. 

“Friends of Michael Jones?” he asks slowly, but Geoff sneers, “You must be his boyfriend then?” the doctor questions, “Mr. Ramsey right?”

Geoff is in the mood to fight, but he knows this will go much smoother if he just doesn't talk about the relationship with the others as well. “Yeah, buddy, now what's up? His he okay? What the hell has been taking so long?” The rest rally behind him, Jack and Ryan to either side, Gavin and Jeremy creeping closer so they can hear as well. 

“We had to do a couple of test once we got Mr.Jones' core body temperature back to normal. We were worried about the seizure he had, it was far too violent, and we're afraid that it may not have been the first one he's had.” Everyone is gaping at this point. Michael having seizures? They couldn't recall that ever happening. “His blood pressure was also incredibly high, even when things stabilized. Do you know his medical history Mr. Ramsey?” They all look to Geoff, because no one else has the answers. Suddenly he feels hot, his icy hues threatening with frustrated tears.

“Nah-” he mutters out, scrubbing a hand against his beard, “Don't know fuckin' much about it. I've never seen him have a seizure though. We live together, I would have noticed if he was tweaking out like that.” his tongue feels swollen, and there's a lump the size of Texas in his throat. Gavin is whimpering quietly in the back at the exchange, and it's making this entire thing worse. He hated when Gavin was distressed like this, he was always afraid he'd break. Sure, he knew Gavin was strong, but Geoff had these underlying paternal instincts when it came to the Brit, and hearing him like this was killing him.

“Not all seizures convulsive, there are also non-convulsive seizures that show little to no sighs. Zoning out. Lost time. Agitation and confusion. Slurred and labored speech. Those being only a few outward symptoms of a non-convulsive seizure.” the doctor replies, not enjoying the way Geoff is speaking to him. Such crass language. Who were these men anyways? Ryan shifts forward to give Geoff a break from the spot light, and gives the man a smile that could turn his blood to poison.

“Thank you for that information, doctor. We appreciate the update. Even if you have yet to answer our simple question.” there is such a crisp clip to his tone that it causes the lad's to shudder, “Is Michael going to be okay, and could we please see him.” The doctor actually seemed a bit spooked by Ryan, and his face paled considerably.

“Mr. Jones will be fine. He needs to stay over night for rehabilitation and observation, and if his MRI comes back good he can go home in the morning-” there's a short pause, “You may go see him, he's awake. However, he isn't to be overly excited, we're trying to keep his blood pressure down to a manageable level. He may have to go on medication for that.” he informs Geoff, who nods in understanding. He wouldn't be surprised if Michael 'Rage Quit' Jones had high blood pressure, but still, the mention of the seizures has him worried. Michael has been checked out the last couple of weeks, and maybe that was why. Could he have been having seizures without any of them finding out? Why wouldn't he have just told them in the first place?

Before anyone else can get a word in, Gavin is making a beeline for the door, wanting to get to Michael as quickly as he can. He doesn't get far, turning around, “Room number?” he chirps, just happy that his boy is going to be okay.

“Room 124A.” That's all he needs, and he leaves the rest of his boys in the waiting room. He didn't mind having a fraction of time alone with Michael. He was so worried, that he was nearly buzzing with the nervous energy coursing through his long limbs. As he reaches the room, he slows his pace, and takes a deep breath, coming into the room and frowning. Michael has an IV, and he's in an ugly white and blue gown. He doesn't look nearly as bad now, but it was still a terrible sight. He never wanted to see any of them in the hospital, and he especially didn't want to see Michael here. Michael who never got sick, unless it was from shoving 12 Lava cakes down his damn gob.

“You look like knobs-” Gavin manages, going to Michael's side immediately taking his hand, and bring his knuckles to his lips. Michael rolls his eyes, completely exhausted by the experience.

“Thanks, boy.” he mumbles, eye lids heavy, “E'ryone here?” the Brit frowns, noting how tired his Michael looks, and he finds himself squeezing his hand a bit tighter. Michael looked so soft laying in the bed, it was a side they rarely saw of him. Even at home. He rarely showed weakness. Gavin swallows thickly, and nods once.

“Yup, they're be here soon to tell you good night. They're just talkin' to the doc. That's all.” he whispers, pressing more kisses along his boyfriend's knuckles, careful not to jostle the IV in the crook of his elbow too much. Michael hums in approval of the attention that his knuckles are receiving, even if he does wish they had been directed toward his mouth. Cracked lips and all, a kiss from Gavin would surely quench the drought in his mouth. The younger lad leans in, whispering so the moment between them turns more intimate than either of them expected. “Don't ever fuckin' do that again Michael— You scared the living day lights out of me. I can lose you. You're my boy. You're my Micoo.” exaggerating his name in the way they both knew he loved.

Michael gives Gavin the most pathetic smile, “Hey, I won't.” he murmurs, his free hand coming up to grazing against his cheek, “Please, don't cry anymore, Gavvers.”

It was then that everyone else piled into the room, and Michael's attention turned away from Gavin, though he was happy for the moment they got to share together. Everyone came over and kissed Michael, mostly forehead kisses, but Geoff was the only one that really went for it. He dove in and made sure to get Michael directly on the lips, growling against them as he whimpered out a weak, “Never fucking do that to me again.” unfortunately, after that it wasn't long after that everyone was asked to leave because Michael was drifting off to sleep. Begrudgingly, they all left, with promises of coming to pick him up tomorrow after he released. Jeremy blew Michael one last kiss for the road, and Michael just rolled his eyes, pretending to catch the damned kiss. Idiots. They were his idiots though, so he couldn't complain.

Shortly after, the doctor came back in to check on Michael one last time.

“You didn't tell them...” 

“Not without your consent, Mr. Jones, but tomorrow is another day. Your partner seems worried, they all do. It would be best if you told them of your past abuse, but it is your decision. At the time, you don't seem to be a harm to yourself or others, so I won't be keeping your for the seventy-two hours.” Michael hadn't been brought in for that reason, so the doctor didn't see it fit to have him stay.

“I'll think about it...” Michael whispers, and the doctor just nods, leaving him alone to think of tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback of any kind is encouraged! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
